Put it in a safe, lock it up and leave
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: "Elle effleura le tiroir de la tablette de nuit en passant et le visage de Cédric se forma dans son esprit." La vie de Cho après son mariage. Cho/Cedric. OS.


**Note de l'auteur : **Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit dans ce fandom, que j'ai un petit nœud au ventre. Regarder HP4 me donne toujours des idées de textes (comme Dommage collatéral, sur Barty Croupton).

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **Il se pourrait (sous-entendons : si vous le voulez) que j'écrive une fic Next Gen sur la fille de Cho Chang à Poudlard ^^ Dites-moi tout !

**Le titre : **il est tiré d'une chanson de The National appelé Start a War.

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi, bien évidemment. J'aimerais quand même – juste parce que j'ai envie – remercier Robert Pattinson parce que, même si on a trop tendance à l'oublier, il est un Diggory formidable.

* * *

**Put it in a safe, lock it up and leave :**

La sonnerie du téléphone attira son attention.

Elle était allongée dans le lit conjugal, et la place de son mari était froide, à côté d'elle. Il était parti avant l'aube, pour un week-end avec deux amis célibataires. Cho n'était pas proche des amis de son mari. Elle se sentait à part – comment faire quand vous épousez un homme que vous connaissez depuis à peine deux ans et que vous êtes confrontés à ses amis, qu'il connait depuis l'enfance, quand vous, tout ce qu'il vous reste, ce sont les hiboux que vous envoyez parfois, à quelques personnes de votre entourage ?

Jamais elle n'avait voulu renié la partie magique d'elle-même, mais depuis son mariage, elle n'avait utilisé sa baguette qu'à peu de reprises. Elle se souvint en avoir usé peu avant son accouchement. Sa grossesse avait été difficile, elle était fatiguée, et l'anniversaire de la mort de Cédric approchait. Tom – son époux – lui avait annoncé une visite et était parti dans la cuisine faire chauffer une bouilloire pour le thé. Et là, tellement décalée au milieu de son salon aux tons sobres, Rita Skeeter avait fait son entrée. Elle avait commencé à babiller, la plume à côté d'elle prenant des notes qui n'étaient probablement qu'un tissu de mensonges. Lorsque Tom était revenu dans la pièce, il avait trouvé sa femme, debout, les jambes écartées, une main sur son ventre rebondi et l'autre serrant fermement sa baguette. Elle se souvint avoir dit à la journaliste – qui ne méritait pas un tel titre – que si elle restait une minute de plus dans sa maison, elle l'immobilisait et contactait le Ministère.

La seconde fois avait eu lieu deux ans plus tard. Son mariage battait de l'aile et elle était retournée à Poudlard pour quelques semaines avec l'accord de Minerva. Elle se souvenait du regard émerveillé de sa fille, à la vue des tableaux parlants et des escaliers mouvants. Elle avait décidé de regarder les vieux livres de l'école après avoir discuté avec Mimi Geignarde. Chaque promotion avait été prise en photo. Elle était allée chercher celle de Mimi, mais, alors qu'elle cherchait la jeune fille, son regard avait été attiré par un jeune homme séduisant, de la maison Serpentard. Etrangement fascinée, elle avait passé son doigt sur sa silhouette svelte, et avait ensuite cherché son nom en-dessous, qu'elle avait murmuré à voix basse, dans le silence du bureau directorial. Tom Jedusor. La voix d'Albus Dumbledore, dans son tableau, l'avait sortie de sa rêverie.

-Vous connaissez ce jeune homme, avait-il dit, même si vous ne le connaissez pas sous ce nom-là. C'est Lui, celui qu'on n'osait pas nommer, il fut un temps.

La réalisation ne vint que plus tard – elle avait épousé un homme qui portait le même prénom. Ce fait la bouleversa plus que tout. La guerre n'allait-elle donc jamais la laisser en paix ? Puis elle comprit que le bonheur qu'elle possédait à présent, il lui fallait le garder elle s'était trop battue pour l'obtenir. Elle ne quitta Poudlard que quelques semaines plus tard, mais elle ne se servit de sa baguette que la veille de son départ, quand Harry Potter la rejoignit avec Mr Diggory, usé et fatigué, dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être là tous les trois, mais ils se le devaient à eux-mêmes. Ensemble, ils firent léviter un portrait du jeune homme, qu'ils suspendirent au mur de la salle - « parce qu'il leur avait donné du fil à retordre sur le terrain », plaisanta Harry. C'était un simple agrandissement encadré de la photo qu'ils avaient un jour affichée dans la salle sur demande, mais c'était suffisant. Revoir Harry lui fit du bien, quelque part, et ils passèrent un long moment à discuter tous les deux, alors que Cho promenait sa fille dans le parc. Quand elle quitta Poudlard, elle retourna aux côtés de son mari.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé sa baguette, c'était pendant le mois de Juillet de l'année précédente. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi fière de sa fille quand celle-ci avait crié en pointant la fenêtre du doigt :

-Maman, un hibou !

Elle avait tout de suite compris que sa fille serait à Poudlard, l'an prochain, et au lieu de la mélancolie ou de la tristesse qu'elle appréhendait depuis qu'elle savait que son petit bébé avait hérité des dons de sa mère, elle avait été tellement heureuse que Tom, toujours compréhensif, était allé ouvrir le tiroir de la tablette de nuit et lui avait tendu sa baguette. Avec elle, elle avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée – à peine, de quoi avoir quelques braises. L'instant d'après, ses parents arrivaient par poudre de cheminette. C'était un souvenir tellement heureux.

Elle sourit légèrement. A travers les volets clos, elle voyait les rayons du soleil levé depuis longtemps. Elle restait souvent au lit, sans bouger. Elle ne dormait pas, elle faisait semblant.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit à nouveau et Cho se leva. Elle effleura le tiroir de la tablette de nuit en passant et le visage de Cédric se forma dans son esprit. Tom était un homme formidable, vraiment. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, c'était le plus important. Et si, même treize ans après son mariage, à chaque fois qu'elle devait dormir seule, elle était réveillée par le souvenir du corps étendu de Cédric sur le terrain de Quidditch, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait partager avec Tom.

En regardant le numéro, elle sut que c'était sa belle-mère, Elizabeth, qui allait très certainement l'inviter à passer l'après-midi avec elle. Elle en sourit d'avance, eut un petit rire en se remémorant que son beau-père les avait un jour trouvées hors d'haleine tellement elles avaient ri, toutes les deux – Cho ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, seul le rire comptait. Et comme un écho, le rire de Cédric se joignit au sien et Cho sourit avant de décrocher le téléphone. Elle l'entendait rire, souvent – elle se souvenait, car c'était ce qu'il était : un souvenir. Trop longtemps, il avait été la possibilité d'une autre vie qu'on lui avait arrachée trop tôt. Mais à présent, il n'était qu'une réminiscence d'un temps révolu qui signifiait autant joie que peine. Son plus beau souvenir.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me dire si la fic next gen sur la fille de Cho Chang vous intéresserait :)


End file.
